Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{7x + 5}{6x + 9} \div \dfrac{1}{7}$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{7x + 5}{6x + 9} \times \dfrac{7}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(7x + 5) \times 7} {(6x + 9) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{49x + 35}{6x + 9}$